Everywhere
by Reddiamond29
Summary: Natsu widened his eyes when he heard her words. "So, I'm just a replacement?" NaXLu, I don't own.
1. Chapter 1

'Everywhere' by Michelle Branch.

'Winter. Great.' Lucy thought as she made her way to the guild. Because winter meant cold, and snow, and frozen-

Oh. Right. Gray.

But still!

A wave of heat struck her the moment Lucy stepped inside the guild. She was humming on a song, called 'Everywhere' that she heard on the radio the other day. Basically, that's what she thought of her and Natsu's relationship right now. He had left her for the one she had replaced. Of course, the dumbass never even realized it when he started backing away from her and towards the Take Over trio's youngest mage.

No more nicknames for her, it was Lisanna now.

No more warm arms around her when she was cold now, it was Lisanna's arms now.

No more bed-sharing, that was Lisanna's priviledge now.

No more.

No more…

And yet, Lucy just couldn't get him out of her head. She used to dream up some romantic, sappy love-story for her thoughts, but now it was just tiring.

So, she decided. She would try one more time, and if that didn't work, she would leave him alone with his beloved.

Lucy walked first up to the mission-board to pick up a fitting enough mission. After finding one, she walked up to Natsu and Lisanna and everyone else's table, knocked lightly on his shoulder. No one else had noticed her standing there, but that was just as good, she thought.

"Ne, Natsu, wanna go on this mission together?" she hopefully asked, but faltered when he glanced back to Lisanna.

"But, I wanna talk to Lisanna a bit more!" he eventually said to her as he turned back to the table.

Lucy swallowed as she tried to fight the stingy feeling in her eyes. Quietly, she whispered a few words before leaving. Natsu widened his eyes after hearing them.

"_So, I was just a replacement all this time?"_

Meanwhile, Lucy was walking on the pavement above the water as she sung the last line of the song.

"_So tell me, do you see me?"_


	2. Chapter 2

"_So, I'm just a replacement?"_

After that sentence, realization slowly dawned upon him that he had hurt her. But still, all he could do right now was sit and look dumb.

He realized how many times he left her for Lisanna.

He realized how many nights her bed had stood cold.

He realized how many times she had looked at him sorrowfully and he finally realized why.

He realized.

He realized just what he had done.

It surprised everyone around the table when Natsu abruptly stood up, a good five minutes after Lucy had left, and ran out of the main doors, but all he could think of was her.

Natsu ran. He had never run this fast in his entire life. But he had to, or he wouldn't make it. And Natsu just knew Lucy would do something crazy.

Suddenly, he saw her. She looked like an angel.

With snowflakes falling around her, hair dancing wildly and herself balancing on the edge-

She fell. Into the water.

Natsu wasted no time in jumping in after Lucy. Desperately, he clawed at the water keeping him from reaching Lucy, but to him it seemed as though it was deliberately keeping them apart.

A thought occurred to him. He couldn't lose her now! Not now, when he had just found her.

With renewed spirit, he finally reached her. Natsu held her to his chest as he swam to the surface, but he was worried since she was so still and cold.

After getting her up on the street, he held her in his arms, cradling her. He rocked back and forth, crying out her name, whispering it like a mantra.

His hand found its way onto her cheek. It was so cold. Trembling fingers touched her lips, blue and purple. He didn't feel a breath on his hand.

As a last-ditch effort, he kissed her. Natsu kissed Lucy.

He poured every single ounce of passion, love and warmth into it.

Natsu had closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he found himself staring into chocolate-coloured eyes. Lucy had a slight blush on her nose and was staring at him.

Then, she smiled.

She smiled that bright, joyful smile he had always…

Always … Loved.

Natsu tasted the word. Love.

It felt right.

He smiled back at her and scooped her up in his strong arms while beginning the walk to her apartment, all the while as he whispered sweet words into her ear.

Sweet words of love.

**A/N:** Yeah, yeah, I know. You guys might not be satisfied with how fast Natsu was forgiven, but I couldn't come up with anything better…

Hope I get to see ya in my other fic, 'Dangerous times, dangerous minds'! R&R!


End file.
